Unexpected Surprises
by Astral Thatcher
Summary: My birthday gift for Roxas  a.k.a. Rachell  even though it's really late.. Sorry 'bout that. ENJOY! One-Shot


**For Roxas (a.k.a. Rachell). HAPPY BIRFDAY, ROXY! I WUV YOOOOUUU! I'm sorry it's late… I blame all the drama and my own laziness. =3**

**So without further ado, let us begin… Riku, if you would be so kind.  
>Riku: <strong>What's this about me being kind to Roxas?  
><strong>Spazz: <strong>Well, it's not necessarily _to_ Roxas exactly… Not the part that you're doing anyway.  
><strong>Riku: <strong>But it involves him, thus involving being kind to him. Yeah, not gonna happen. You were right when you said Monster messes with your head, especially if you think I'm doin' that. -walks away-  
><strong>Spazz: <strong>Get back here you silver-haired jerk! Just do the friggin' disclaimers and get it over with!  
><strong>Riku: <strong>-from far-ish away- I'm not doin' it.  
><strong>Spazz: <strong>Do I eeeeeeeven need to go there?  
><strong>Riku: <strong>-pokes head from around corner- You wouldn't.  
><strong>Spazz: <strong>Orly?  
><strong>Riku: <strong>-glare-  
><strong>Spazz:<strong> So, Riku. What was it like having a 40-year-old man inside you?  
><strong>Riku:<strong> Wha-WHAT? WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'INSIDE ME'? DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT SOUND SO WRONG?  
><strong>Spazz:<strong> -grin-  
><strong>Riku:<strong> FINE! I'll do the stupid disclaimers! While Spazz Kadet does not own Kingdom Hearts, she does own the plot to some extent. And while she may have owned one of their products at one time or another, she does not own the Sharpie Company or the company that makes Monsters.  
><strong>Spazz:<strong> There, now was that so bad?  
><strong>Riku:<strong> Nor does she own any of the characters, including me, although she wished she did.  
><strong>Spazz:<strong> Pfft. You wish I wished I did. –walks away, unfazed by Riku's attempt at an insult-  
><strong>Riku:<strong> -fume- AND HE'S 39! –point-

* * *

><p><strong>Xion's Point of View~<strong>

I awoke to the sound of the Super Mario theme song playing from the small speaker on my phone. Groggy, and not wanting to be woken up yet, I reached for the annoying grey piece of plastic, and hit the snooze button. Swiftly glancing at the time before my eyes could slip closed again, I was momentarily confused by what I read. Why had I set my alarm for 12:00 A.M. again? That's when I remembered: it was officially the twentieth of May. Fighting to keep my eyes open, I quickly composed a text, and sent it to the most important person on my list that day. Having finished what I had planned for, I returned my phone to its place on the corner of my desk, and quickly succumbed to sleep once more.

**Roxas' Point of View~**

I groaned in despair as my mom cracked open the door to wake me. Who needed an alarm clock when you could get away with yelling at your mom for waking you up early every morning? Well, _I _sure liked the idea. She stepped inside the door, which confused me; she never did that. It made me curious about what she was up to. My room was always so much of a mess that even I was afraid to trek through it to make it to my bed, afraid that the creature lurking within the abyss would swallow me whole. There was no way that mom would attempt it willingly.

"Happy birthday, Roxas, sweetie," she whispered. "Let me be the first to wish it." She leaned over my bed (more like a pile of clothes to _reach _my bed) and gently laid a hand on my shoulder. My birthday! How could I not have remembered that at the first signs of consciousness? I quickly sat up on the mattress, startling her. Grabbing my phone, I checked the time to make sure that she hadn't woken me up too late, and noticed I had a new message. Wait, what? I clicked "View Now".  
>It read:<br>"HAPPY BIRFDAY, ROXY! First to say it on your actual birthday! FOR THE WIN! See ya at school later! Until then…I'm goin' back to sleep… =_="

I glanced down to see what time it was sent. "Sorry, Mom," I told her. "Looks like Xion beat you to it." I turned the screen toward her face so she could read it.

"What on earth is that girl doing, staying up until midnight?" she scolded.

"Well, she did say 'goin' _back_ to sleep,' so I'm assuming that means she was asleep before. Then again, knowing her…probably not."

"Either way, you don't want to miss the bus, so start getting ready!"

With a reluctant sigh, I obeyed.

**Xion's Point of View~**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROXAS!" they both yelled as he approached us where we stood in the school commons. I was supposed to yell with them, but I ended up yawning, instead. Eh, I considered it bad luck anyway to wish someone a happy birthday more than once, so from where I was standing, my task was complete. For the most part anyway.

"BIRTHDAY HUGS FOR THE BIRTHDAY BOY!" Demyx yelled, throwing his weight against the shorter boy.

"Aw, Demyx!" Rikku pouted. "I wanted to give him the first hug…"

"I call second!" I shouted, doing the same as Demyx did before, but throwing my arms around both of them. The taller blonde embraced Roxas' upper arms, so he couldn't return the gesture, but that's okay; it made what I expected to come more fun.

"Xion!" Rikku whined. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"C'mon, Kay-Ku!" Demyx encouraged. "Ya gotta help us make this threesome a foursome!"

At the mention of something even semi-sexual, Rikku's face lit up again. The blonde girl followed Demyx's and my suit, throwing herself at us and a protesting Roxas. Upon impact, we all went crashing to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Do I even wanna know?" came a voice from above us. The three of us looked up with stupid grins.

"C'mon, Riku!" I said. "There's always room for one more!"

"No more! Do not want!" yelled Roxas, buried beneath our bodies. But his protests were ignored, as Demyx, Rikku, and I still looked up to the teen with goofy, hopeful grins.

"Um, no. I'm okay here," he answered, holding up his hands in defense.

"Aw, but Roxas is sixteen now," Rikku began. "So he needs to have sixteen people piled on top of him at once."

"WHAT?"

His short outburst threw us – including Riku – into another chorus of laughter.

"Seriously, though, can you guys maybe…GET OFF ME NOW?"

"No!" We yelled in unison, but obliged regardless.

"Wutsamader, Pipsqueak?" Riku joked as Demyx helped up the birthday boy. "Can't support a little extra weight on that undersized body of yours?"

"Pipsqueak?" He voice went up three octaves higher then its normal pitch; never, **ever **a good sign.

Here it comes…again. How many times would this make? Thirty-two, or was it only twenty-nine? I didn't know. I had lost count of how many times Riku had started an argument with Roxas about his height after twenty-six, this week. And it hadn't even ended yet.

"You take that back, Riku!"

"No freakin' way! You know it's true!"

"It is not! I'm almost as tall as you!"

"You don't get to add in the height of your spikes with your own, Roxas!" Riku retorted with a slight snicker.

"SHUT UP! I wasn't! Even without them, I'm almost as tall as you!"

"You wish! Even with them, you're still half a foot shorter!"

"Well, I'm sorry that not everyone can be as freakishly tall as you!"

"I'm not freakishly tall, you're just freakishly short!"

"Um," I began, "can I just say-"

"NO!"

"Fine," I stated coolly. "Then I guess Roxy won't get his presents from me." I shrugged to further play the part.

"But, Xiooooooon!" he complained. I grinned in victory. Riku crossed his arms, knowing that their debate would have to be put on hold.

Reaching into my bag, I pulled out a small box wrapped in paper with a Chocobo printed on it, and handed it to him. He tore straight through it, and lifted the lid from the box, throwing it to the tile beneath us. With mouth agape, he lifted from the cardboard box a wallet made out of black duct tape, my own, hand-made specialty. On the front of it, I had written his favorite number in Roman numerals, "XIII" with a silver Sharpie. His smile grew wide as he hugged me in gratitude. "I know it's not much," I began, "but I know you've been wanting one."

"It's great, Xion! Thanks!"

"Great," Riku said. "He got his present. Now-"

"I'm glad you think so," I continued to say to Roxas, ignoring Riku, "because that's only part one of your gift."

"What's part two?" His face grew slightly concerned as he eyed me.

"Why the sudden worried look, Roxy?" I mocked being offended. "All I was going to say was that you, me, Kay-Ku, and Demy were all gonna spend the night at his house tonight."

"Really?" His look didn't ease. Not that he had a choice in the matter.

"Yep!" cheered Demyx.

"We've been planning this for weeks!" Rikku added.

"Okay. You all are having a sleepover. Now can we get back to-"

Before Riku could finish his question the bell for first period sounded.

**Roxas' Point of View~**

The perks of living only four houses down from Demyx's were endless. After school, Xion rode my bus home with me, and the two of us took our time walking down the street. At least, that's what I was wanting to do. Xion kept pressuring and nagging me about how we should've been there by that point. I love the logic that people (especially my friends) have, just because – more often than not – it makes no sense. After being forced to run to Demyx's by a certain black-haired girl, we arrived to find Rikku already there, sitting on the porch with Demyx, waiting impatiently.

"Well it's about damn time!" Rikku started as we approached.

"We've been waiting for a whole ten minutes!"

"Sorry guys," Xion addressed them. "We would've been here sooner, if **someone **had gotten his lazy ass off the couch!"

"Oh, it must've been torture waiting for, like…EVER!" I stated sarcastically. In all honesty, I was not at all optimistic about this. Trust me, when these three planned something, it spelled doom for life as we knew it. Alone, Xion was okay. She at least wouldn't try for world domination (although there was no doubt in my mind that she could plan for it.) But pair her up with Demy and Kay-Ku (who were bad enough singled out) and there was beyond plenty to worry about.

Demyx had the quality of complete and utter randomness. We could be talking about something like Left 4 Dead, and out of nowhere he starts talking about ninja Oreo monsters shaped like turtles! (The only difference being, he could actually make it sound epic!)

Rikku added in that perverted quality to the group. She was the one always cracking the "that's what she said!" jokes. And she was mostly known as "The Rapist" between the four of us, and a few others that knew her.

As for Xion, she's the one with all the logic; probably more than the rest of us combined. Though it was distorted, and often difficult to understand, it was most definitely her own, and I admired her for it. So basically, she was the mastermind of the group, and could easily come up with schemes that the other two would actually carry out. All in all, these three were not a good combination for the well-being of this or any world.

"It was! Demyx's stomach wouldn't stop growling!" Rikku complained.

"You guys could've eaten while you were waiting."

"I tried," Demyx cried, "but Kay-Ku wouldn't let me… Anytime I tried to take a bite, she slapped my hand." He sat, rubbing a red mark on the back of said hand.

"Let's go get something now, then," Xion suggested.

* * *

><p>Remember when I said that Xion has more logic than the rest of us combined? Well, that remains true, she just…often tends to not use it. Right now, for instance. We had had a pizza delivered, and we had eaten it merrily talking about the random stuff that tends to make its appearance in every one of our conversations; trust me, you don't want the details. We sat content and full on Demyx's couch in his front living room, in a silence that was rare amongst us. I was the first to speak up.<p>

"So what are we doing now?"

They all exchanged glances.

"Wait, don't tell me; you guys planned for us to spend the night in one house together, but you didn't plan anymore than that?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Demyx grinned over at me.

"You know us, Roxas," Xion began. "We never plan things in depth. You should've expected this."

While she had a point, I had half expected her to come up with something, legal or not. Before I could place the blame back on her, we heard a knock at the door. Rikku twisted around on the couch, putting her hands on the back of it as Demyx rose to answer it. The wood swung open on its hinges to reveal a head of long, silver locks. The downside to living four houses down from Demyx: Riku lived in the same neighborhood…

We all just stared at him. "Nice to see you, too, guys," he commented sarcastically.

"Why are you here?" I asked. I hadn't meant for it to, but that _may_ have come off as a "get-out-of-here-now" type of thing. Oops. Too bad.

"Am I not allowed to give you a present on your birthday, too?"

"You? Got me something?"

"In a sense, I guess. I've had it for a while, but…"

"What is it?" I couldn't contain my excitement. Wait…excitement, what? I slapped myself mentally. If anything, I should be concerned about something that Riku is giving me, especially some sort of hand-me-down of his.

"You'll have to come out on the porch to get it." Playfully, he stuck his tongue out at me. Why was he acting so strange? Now I really was concerned. Regardless, I did as he said I would have to.

Once outside, he closed the door in my friends' faces as they tried to follow. "Why can't they be here?" I questioned.

"Just…'cause." I hated it when he avoided my questions like that.

An awkward silence fell over us. "Well," I grew impatient, "where is it?"

"You'll get it eventually, just wait a minute, 'kay?" he sat on the brick of the porch, patting the place beside him. I didn't really want to sit, especially next to him, so I remained standing. "If you don't sit, you won't get the present. Of course, you may not want it anyway…"

"Tell me what it is then I'll tell you whether or not I want it."

"You know it's not gonna be that easy, Shorty."

With a slight growl, I dropped my weight to the spot next to him, making sure to keep at least a foot between us. As I made a show of trying to get as close to the wall as I could, all he did was stare out into the yard, completely spaced. He must have been thinking pretty hard about something. I thought I could even hear the gears turning in his head, and see the smoke flowing from his ears as if it had been a while since they had been used. I laughed at the vision I had created for a little bit longer, until the contemplative expression became, unamusing and kind of creepy.

"Hello? Is there a Riku in there somewhere?" I taunted, waving a hand in front of his face. Without any kind of warning, he grabbed my hand and took it in his own, twining our fingers together.

"Perfect fit," he said simply.

"Wha-?" Before I could get the full word out, his lips were pressed against mine. My mind panicked, but I couldn't do anything but sit there like an idiot. I couldn't force my arms to move to push him away from me. What was wrong with me? As he finally began to pull away, I felt my body moving on its own, forward, wanting more. Shit. Now I knew something was really wrong with me.

Riku chuckled as he looked to my face. "You're blushing," he said with a smirk. I quickly turned away, wishing my hair didn't always stand up, hoping for some miracle that it would hide my face. With another small chuckle, he put a finger under my chin, and turned my ever-reddening face toward him. "I hope you don't mind…" he said, leaning in for another lingering peck on the lips. I shook my head furiously when he pulled away this time, at which his smile grew. "Good," he whispered, bringing my hand that he still held to his lips. "Happy Birthday, Roxas."

**Xion's Point of View~**

"He kissed him!" Demyx called. No, we weren't spying on them! Demyx was.

"What?" Rikku exclaimed, scrambling to push Demyx out of the way. Okay, well _I _wasn't spying on them. Eavesdropping…that's debatable since I couldn't actually hear what exactly they were saying. Every word just came through the door as a mumble. "Move!" Rikku commanded the mullet-haired boy.

"Hey, stop pushing!"

"Shh!" I hissed. "If we can hear them talking quietly, they can hear you dum-dums!" But, of course, neither of them listened to me as they kept pressing each other's head against their own, both of their faces to the door, fighting over the peek hole. I remained on the tile, watching them. Three, two, one…

BANG! "OW!" complained the two in unison, each holding either their nose or forehead.

"Wha-What the-? GUYS!" Roxas exclaimed, as he entered the door. I moved away from the wooden barrier, since I was now the only one blocking his full entry. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the other having been knocked back.

"Sorry, Roxas," I began. "You know how they are."

"It was your idea Xion!" Rikku accused. I sent a mock-glare her way, then smiled back innocently toward Roxas, and the entering Riku.

"It's not that big of a deal," our silver-haired friend said, grabbing Roxas around the waist, and turning him quickly around, placing yet another kiss on him. I saw the worried look on the shorter one's face as the rest of us hooted and hollered, but I could tell he was enjoying it anyway.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of us," I said, smiling devilishly as the idea grew, "but I know what you two are gonna do for the rest of the day." Without giving them a choice, I pushed them toward the hallway. They were hesitant, not knowing my intentions, but they didn't object. Once close enough, I saw the look of realization cross the blonde's face, but he was too late. I shoved both of them into Demyx's bedroom and closed the door, not permitting any exit for the two.

"XION!"

* * *

><p><strong>End Author Notes~<strong>

**Riku: **Are these really necessary?  
><strong>Spazz: <strong>Yes, yes they are. They are always necessary.  
><strong>Riku:<strong> Fine… To everyone else: Spazz apologizes for the suckiness of this story.  
><strong>Spazz:<strong> HEY! I- Actually, yeah, I do.  
><strong>Riku:<strong> -sigh-  
><strong>Spazz:<strong> Yeah, insult fail…again, for Riku, but movin' on! It was really late at night when I started this so, the first few paragraphs are horrible because I was way tired, and everything else just kinda took on the suckiness as well, so I do apologize.  
><strong>Riku: <strong>And what's this about me kissing Roxas?  
><strong>Spazz:<strong> Here it comes…  
><strong>Riku:<strong> [Insert big, long rant that I was too uncreative to write.] –breathing heavily with insane look on face-  
><strong>Spazz:<strong> Um, okay then. O.O As unfazed by that as I was, that was definitely something… Maybe you should go lie down?  
><strong>Riku:<strong> -facefloor-  
><strong>Spazz:<strong> That works, too. –shrugs, and walks away-


End file.
